This invention relates to a delivery signal device for a mailbox, and in particular to a resettable signal device that signals that the door has been opened to indicate mail delivery.
There are a number of prior delivery signal devices for mailboxes, examples of which are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: Pieszchala, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,752; Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,050; Joris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,430; File U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,778, and Schluter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,663. Many of these prior devices were of complicated construction, and thus were expensive and subject to failure. Several of these prior devices were not adapted to be readily retrofit to existing mailboxes. Some of these prior devices relied upon mechanisms inside the mailbox, which could be interfered with or damaged by the insertion of mail into the box. Some of these prior devices were difficult to reset, and thus difficult to use.